


Dreaming of You

by ziallwarrior



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Writings [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: JUST FLUFF REALLY, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Soft Logince, all it is, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: soft logince





	Dreaming of You

Logan closed his eyes as he heard the soft voice of Selena, humming in a soft tone along to it.

_“I just want to hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day, and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_(Yes I do)”_

Logan blushes, Roman coming into his mind. He opens his eyes and looks over at aromas, a soft smile appearing on his face. Roman being his boisterous self, talking about his recent adventure.

“You’re staring,” Virgil says after pulling out an earphone from Logan, a smirk on his face.

“Be quiet,” Logan snatches his earphone, “and you have no room to judge.”

Virgil got flustered and he looked down at his phone as Patton laughs, a blush on his cheeks. Logan chuckles and pokes his cheek, looking back at Roman.

As the months passed, Logan kept going back to that song. It made him sad at times, made him confident, made him mad at Roman for not telling if he has feelings. Logan fell in love with the song and the idea of it.

Roman started getting into Selena Quintanilla, after Thomas had heard a few more of her songs. Roman could sing it to everybody during his free time, holding their hands and Logan would get flustered even more than usual.

The day came where Roman one day came in Logan’s room, and just started confessing everything. Logan just watched with his normal resting face, but inside his mind was going crazy.

“So? Logan?”

“I thi-I know I love you too.”

_“Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can’t believe_

_That you came up to me and said I love you_

_I love you too_

_Now I’m dreaming with you tonight_

_‘Til tomorrow and for all of our lives ('Til tomorrow)_

_And there’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly”_

Logan was finishing up the song for Roman, both in his room when Roman started crying. Logan got worried but was reassured all was well.

“You sap.”

Logan smiles fondly and kisses his cheek, holding his hand.

Dreams do come true, after all.


End file.
